1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head lamp structure of the vehicle, and more particularly, to a head lamp structure of the vehicle preventing a glaring phenomenon from occurring in a preceding car and an oncoming car even when a driver operates a high beam by changing beam patterns in response to a change in a shield shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the vehicle includes a lamp device having a lighting function of allowing a driver to see objects better during night driving and a function of informing the vehicle driving state of the vehicle of other vehicles or road users.
A head lamp referred to as a headlight, which is a lighting lamp that shines a light onto a road in front of the vehicle, needs brightness capable of differentiating obstacles on a road 100 m ahead at night.
A standard of the head lamp may be differently set from country to country. In particular, a lighting direction of a head lamp beam is differently set according to a right pass (left driving) or a left pass (right driving).
Meanwhile, when the head lamp of the vehicle in accordance with the related art uses a high beam, the high beam gives a strong glaring light to drivers of vehicles travelling on a two-lane road or a downtown other than an expressway, a road without streetlamps and travelling on the other lane during night driving, such that it is difficult for a driver to secure his/her front line of sight. As a result, a traffic accident may be caused and safety may be degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.